Love Exists
by imgivinguponqueue
Summary: Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si went out on a date.


Shan Cai gasped as she felt a kiss suddenly land on her cheek.

"Keep it down or people will think a stranger is assaulting you." Dao Ming Si whispered in her ear before settling next to her in a booth, located in a corner of the restaurant.

Shan Cai might have gasped a little louder because some people dining close to their table were eyeing them curiously. She reddened. "Dao Ming Si!" She hissed, chiding him by a smack on his arm.

Said guy only smirked at her, eyes glittering with mirth.

"I'm her fiancé." Ah Si assured their unwanted audience, even showing them her hand with an engagement ring on for extra measure. "See?"

Shan Cai glared at him after the situation calmed and people's interest was no longer at them but directed back to their respective dinners. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?

"Sorry." Ah Si grinned, looking totally unrepentant. "Couldn't help myself." But he gathered her in his arms and kissed her head.

Shan Cai pinched his side before burrowing her face on his chest, still feeling lightly mortified for drawing unnecessary attention. He chuckled, hugging her tighter. For all his fiancée's supposed feistiness, she could get embarrassed so easily. _She is so perfect_ , he thought.

Seeing their empty table sans for the silverwares and napkin and a cup warm of tea, Ah Si asked. "Haven't you ordered yet?"

"I have." Her voice came out muffled as she hadn't resurfaced yet from where she had taken refuge.

Normally, Shan Cai would insist on cooking for him and he had looked forward to all those scrumptious meals. Because biased aside, her cooking was the absolute best and as the popular saying goes, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Well technically speaking, she already owned his heart even before he got to taste her dishes but still, same point applies.

Behind his back, his F4 friends would whisper, rather loudly, (Ah Si suspected that they intend for him to hear before snickering among themselves.) how the mighty had fallen; how the tough and fearless leader of F4 had become so whipped. In his defense, Dong Shan Cai was his soul mate, his forever, his life.

When their food finally arrived, it warmed Ah Si's heart that his fiancée ordered the dishes he wanted to eat even though this date was meant for her. He had noticed how busy she had been lately and thought she needed a reprieve. A lovely dinner in one of the city's most revered restaurant, he believed should do the trick. He even reserved the table with the perfect view of Shanghai's illuminated lights at night. But this date was for also for him as much as it is for her.

"You look gorgeous." Ah Si said adoringly, his eyes were full of affection. A detail she unfortunately missed because she wasn't looking at him. They were still sitting side by side on their booth, eating their lavish dinner. "Is it new?" He asked, referring to her dress. He hadn't seen her in it before.

Shan Cai wore a simple off-shoulder LBD. The dress nicely showed her collarbones which were accentuated by a fine-looking necklace. She barely had any make up on but she was glowing. Her hair was still short and straight but tucked elegantly behind one ear, showing her fabulous earrings which was a gift from his sister. The set of jewelry she had on was the only thing slightly grand about her modest but classy look. And Ah Si thought she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Oh finally, he noticed." She mumbled, clearly unimpressed.

"I did notice! I noticed the moment I stepped inside the restaurant!" Ah Si exclaimed defensively. "Why do you think the first thing I did was to kiss you?" He pouted, feeling wounded that she thought he wouldn't notice at first sight.

Shan Cai faced him with a smile so dazzling his heart skipped a beat before it went on a rampage in his chest. Admittedly, it became a little harder to breath but he couldn't help but mirror her smile. He took a deep exhale in an attempt to calm his giddy heart.

"Nice save, _dummy_." She giggled. While most couples addressed each other with sweet words like _honey_ or _love_ , Shan Cai and Ah Si had come into calling each other _stupid_ or _dummy_ as a term of endearment. Pulling him by his necktie, she rewarded him with a kiss. She did dress up for him but she would never admit it to him. His head was big enough as it is.

Ah Si thought _Air is overrated who needs it anyway_ as he savoured his prize, not minding that he might faint from the lack of oxygen and sheer happiness. After all these years, winning her heart was still the single most wonderful thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

a/n: thank you for reading! I would love to hear your feedbacks. I love MG2018 and DyShen to bits!

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and the lack of plot to this story. I just wanted a fluffy DyShen/CaiSi. I couldn't think of a title so I went for a song in the ost. I'm lame like that.

I thought they'd get married at least after SC graduates. So that's what I did here.


End file.
